Wings or Not, I Still Love You
by Alexriolover95
Summary: Being held in Chrysalis' magical hold, Spike has his wings being spread out, to their fullest extent and more, the evil changeling threatening to pluck his wings right off of him... And then it happens... Part of what made Spike now is forcibly separated from him, to never be brought back again... How will Twilight face this he wonders... (Rated T, Originally posted on fimfiction)


**Hey everycreature!**

**On with another repost here!**

**So I been thinking about what would happen if Chrysalis actually did pluck Spike's wings clean off... Of course Kids' show... But what if it wasn't... And Spike actually had his wings separate from his body and there was no way to reattach them?**

**Now before we get started, my most favorite non-romantic relationship in the show is Twilight and Spike, such moments like Twilight's heart literally breaking in Father Knows Beast really hits me hard. And well... When Spike was willing to sacrifice himself in The Ending of the End, but Twilight wouldn't accept that and broke down seeing Spike getting hurt... Oh boy... That really tugged at my heart!**

* * *

(Spike's POV)

"Enough! Or the dragon's wings get plucked!" Chrysalis said angrily as she was holding me by my wings with her magical hold.

After Chrysalis blasted Rarity and I, we were separated and I was knocked out... When I came back, I saw Twilight and the rest of the group struggling to get Grogar's bell, only I saw Cozy and Tirek... And looking up... I saw Chrysalis with a devious smile on her face, clearly having an idea on what to do with me. Before I could defend myself, she scooped me up with her magical hold by my wings and here we were now... At the mercy of three villains with Twilight and the rest unable to help me. As I found it hard to stay brave as Chrysalis stretched out my wings further and further apart, I saw Twilight in shock...

"Please! Don't hurt him!" Twilight pleaded and begged, having given me seeing me caught.

"Don't worry about me! Just save—..." I began, willing to sacrifice my life if it meant putting an end to these three and take over my home I loved with all my heart.

And then it happened... I felt Chrysalis put more magical strength into ripping my wings free from my body, I felt the most absolute physical pain a dragon could possibly feel as first my scales started popping and then I felt the bones literally disconnect as my breathing stopped. Feeling wetness on my back, the torture continued for what seemed like an eternity, but was in fact only a few seconds in total. And before I knew it... The most evil act was complete as I fell free, unable to fly I hit the ground, my vision blurry as dark circles started appearing around my vision. As I looked up I could see Chrysalis holding onto my wings, liquid dripping down from them as she threw them aside while I heard Twilight shout out, "NO!", in the most heartbreaking voice.

And that's the last thing I heard as I faded in and out of consciousness...

I saw Chrysalis, Cozy, and Tirek try to put an end to Twilight and the rest, only the shot was blocked as I could just make out what looked like all of Equestria and the surrounding lands coming in as reinforcements and charging towards the three villains before I blackened out for a little.

I saw Twilight and the rest being taken away onto the top of a hill, away from the fight and me as the villains were distracted, but it was just as useless as the fight before, the villains still beating those sent against them, despite being outnumbered and once again I slipped into blackness.

I then saw Twilight... Hovering in midair, for some reason I couldn't hear her at all, but I could tell from her expressions that she had a renewed spirit and I tried to smile as best I could from where I was. I tried to look closer, because from what I saw Twilight was glowing and not only that, but she was holding the Pillars, then her friends, and then her students.

I began to lose consciousness faster and faster as I blacked out every few seconds, but what I saw stunned me... Twilight using the power of friendship from the three groups she was holding up to form one large display of a rainbow, which shot up into the sky, punching a hole through the storm clouds as the rainbow redirected its way down at Chrysalis, Cozy, and Tirek.

The next thing I remember is Twilight, with her friends, as well as my closet friends and adoptive family around me as Twilight held onto me, shedding tears. I saw her talk, but I still couldn't hear her and I was too weak to say anything back, let her know I was still alive and trying my hardest to stay awake. I wasn't ready and prepared at all to leave Twilight for good, not only did I not want to, I knew Twilight wouldn't be able to live if I was gone from her life. I faded once more, my eyes slowly closing...

The last thing I saw as I managed the will power to reopen my eyes was me on a mobile hospital bed as I was being rolled as fast I could through a hallway, the lights overhead shining down into my eyes as I noticed there was a mask, with a tube connected on it, over my nose . I turned my head just enough to see Twilight right there besides me, helping to bring me into what I guessed would be the operating room. I could tell she was just devastated and trying her hardest not to break down, to stay strong and tell herself that I was going to be okay. I wanted to let her know I was still here, but whatever was coming from the tube to the mask made my eyes go heavy and for the final time I faded out...

Who knows how long I was out for, but when I was finally able to feel my senses alive again, my eyes shot open and I started to get up from my laid position, grasping for air as I breathed in and out rapidly. It took me a couple of seconds to hear the voice speaking to me from the side, but I began to calm down as I heard the all too familiar voice.

"Spike, Spike, it's okay, you're okay thankfully." Twilight's voice got through to me as I turned to see the tear stained Princess of Friendship right there, most likely having stayed by my side all this time to wait for me to wake up.

"What happened?" I asked, still in a panic. "Have Chrysalis, Cozy, and Tirek been defeated!? Are all our friends okay!? How long was I out!?"

"Spike, calm down, everything is alright, you don't have to worry anymore." Twilight's reassuring voice spoke to me. "You just need to concern yourself with some rest." Twilight advised me as she urged me to lay down again, only as I did I felt very different on my back and then I remembered why I was here.

I put my arms behind my back as far as they would go, feeling around as I felt the cut part, feeling the softness of bandages over my wound, once again my mind went into panic as I felt more and more and before I didn't feel it, but now I felt the pain of not having my wings anymore mentally and physically.

"Twilight... What happened..." I asked, shedding tears of pain and loss.

"I'm sorry Spike..." Twilight stated regretfully... "The doctors tried everything and there is no magic to fix this problem..."

I felt my heart just stop as I quickly turned my face from Twilight and laid down, hiding underneath the blankets as I didn't want Twilight to look at me.

"I'm sorry Twilight..." I said sorrowfully as I let the tears run free. "You should just go, there's no use being friends with a freak like me anymore..."

"What?" Twilight replied, surprised as she didn't move an inch. "Why would you say that about yourself?"

"Look at me..." Spike reminded Twilight as he kept his face away from Twilight's.

"I had my wings taken from me, stole from my body, never to come back again, I'm hideous... And how am I supposed to help you if I can't fly?"

"Spike, that doesn't matter..." Twilight trying to reassure me. "I was telling the truth when I told you that you've been at my side for every step of this journey. Knowing

I had you to count on gave me the strength I needed to grow and succeed. I wouldn't be here without you. And that was long before you got your wings."

My tears switched from pain and loss to emotional as Twilight continued.

"And your wings don't make you who you are, they don't define you, what does is your heart and nothing else." Twilight encouraged me as I could tell from her voice that she was being genuine. "Spike, you are always my very first friend, one that I can count on to help lift me up when I need it."

I finally felt the change in my heart turn as I turned to look at Twilight, who had tears falling cleanly down onto the floor underneath my hospital bed.

"Do you really mean that Twilight?" I asked weakly, choking on my words.

"Every word of it Spike..." Twilight smiled through her tears. "Wings or not, I still love you." Twilight finally breaking through to my heart completely as I came froward for a hug, Twilight taking the hint as she helped, coming froward and wrapping her front hooves carefully around my body so as not to touch the wound and hurt me.

"Thank you Twilight, I love you too, forever." I cried, feeling happy and warm now, especially being embrace by Twilight.

"You're welcome Spike." Twilight replied as we held that hug for as long as we could before separating. "Now you rest and recover and don't worry about your royal duties, take as much time as you need, I can handle things by myself." Twilight giving me the rest I needed as she began to trot out of the hospital room.

"Goodnight Twilight." I spoke out softly as I got as comfortable as I could on the hospital bed while Twilight reached up with a hoof towards the room light.

"Goodnight Spike, sweet dreams." Twilight returned as she turned off the light and quietly closed the door, leaving me in peace as I closed my eyes and indeed had sweet dreams, looking froward to the rest of my life with my best friend who loves me unconditionally.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this one, I remember when I did write back on fimfiction, it was kinda of hard to get out!**

**See everycreature later!**


End file.
